Revenge Is Best Served Cold
by Strawberry Nightmare
Summary: Sequel to In My Eyes:: After Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie return beaten and bruised from Cambodia, Adam comes after them and turns their lives upside down. Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie go on a hunt to find him and end up learning more about their friends that they
1. October Air

**Title: **Revenge Is Best Served Cold  
**Author: **Strawberry Gashes  
**Summary: **After Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie return beaten and bruised from Cambodia, Adam comes after them and turns their lives upside down. Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie go on a hunt to find him and end up learning more about their friends that they never knew, or wanted to know. What they learn may destory their friendships with the Toretto Team.  
**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own in this story is anyone you don't recognize. I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. meh! This is Part 2 to In My Eyes (I suggest very highly of reading In My Eyes, before you read this).  
**My Note:** I did it! Ok, so it was 16 pages, but now...here it is: The first chapter. And it's a long chapter. There's a lot of emotion in this chapter, and things are different from the previous 2nd part to in my eyes. thank you to chelsea and laura for sticking by me and pointing out what i did wrong before. i hope this is so much better than before. love to all you guys!

**Chapter 1: October Air**

Jezzie stood up from her window seat as the airplane finally came to a full stop and the seat belt sign turned off. She stretched and felt her bones pop. Beside her, sitting in the isle seat, LaLaine Messner, Jezzie's friend, stood up and yawned. Lay, as they called her, refused to sit anywhere but in the isle seat when they were on planes. She hated being trapped in between people and couldn't be stuck up against the window.

"Flying always makes me tired." Lay said sleepily as Jezzie leaned down and stared out the window. She could see greater Los Angeles from her spot on the right side of the plane. Jezzie stood up and reached up for her bag as Lay started stretching in the middle of the isle. They were two of six people in First Class. The other people were a group of surfers, so neither regarded each other with distaste.

"You sure it's not because we just came from Berlin?" Jezzie asked, joking. Lay scrunched up her face and flipped Jezzie off. Jezzie tossed Lay's book bag at her and then put her own book bag on her shoulders. Lay put her bag on and then started heading towards the door. As they walked down the dark tunnel behind a group of surfers, Jezzie thought back to the last couple of weeks. 

Jezzie was physically and emotionally tired. Jezzie, Lay, and their friend Claudia Ferguson, whom they called Fergie, had gone to Cambodia to search for Ruins of Old Tombs. Though the three girls were mainly racers, they loved going on archaeological digs, or Tomb Raiding, as most have come to call it. Only Jimmy, from the Miami Team, knew of their hobby. Jimmy was the one who set up their flights, sometimes private and sometimes commercial, and the places they would stay in whatever country they went to. Everybody on both teams assumed they were racing in Germany or Japan.

Fergie and Lay came to L.A., just five months earlier, in May. At first things were...raw, to say the least. Jezzie, Fergie, and Lay argued all the time. It escalated to the point where Jezzie wouldn't let them in her house, much less on her lawn. The three women were so much alike that they clashed. Jezzie and Fergie were always trying to prove who was the better racer. They tied so much that they finally gave up.

Another issue was that Jezzie still had feelings for Vince, who was dating Fergie. After Jezzie gave birth to Brandon in 2003, she went into Post Partum Depression. She died her hair, started wearing different colored contacts, and ignored everybody. She hardly ate; she basically locked herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anybody. She would lie on her bed, staring at the ceiling. After a month, she began to return to her normal self. But the damage was done. What little was left of her marriage was hanging by a thread.

Leon and Jezzie tried to make it work, but the feeling wasn't there anymore. After countless fights and harsh words, they couldn't fool themselves anymore. Though they still lived in the same house and raised their kids together, the divorce was almost final. They could get along as friends, but not as husband and wife. The once blissful feeling was replaced by discontent. After a two year marriage, it was time to call it quits.

"What are you thinking about?" Lay asked, noticing the blank, far away look on Jezzie's face. They stepped out of the dark tunnel and headed past the group of surfers, who flashed their bleached white smiles at the girls. The girls ignored them.

"Nothing important. I'm just tired." Jezzie told her. Lay nodded, partially believing her best friend. They headed down the escalator to get their bags. They always tried to pack light, but it was too hard for them to decide on a limited number of things to bring.

"Where did Fergie say she would meet us?" Lay asked as they watched bags go round and round. Jezzie shrugged and lunged for her bag as she recognized it at the last minute. Heavy artifacts in the bag proved to be a problem as Jezzie tried to pull her bag off. She walked beside it, yanking and pulling as she talked to Lay.

"Something (grunt) about out (grunt) front...I think." Jezzie said as she finally managed to pull her bag off. Other passengers from coach watched with confused looks on their faces as she stumbled backwards and almost lost her balance. Jezzie flashed an irritated look at a man who was standing close by, who just stood there. _Bastard,_ she thought to herself as she dragged her bag back to where Lay was peacefully and calmly getting her bag off. Jezzie flashed a scowl as Lay smiled proudly.

"Sounds like something Ferg would say." Lay muttered. Jezzie nodded. Fergie had flown to Amsterdam after they finished in Cambodia, while Jezzie and Lay flew to Berlin. Fergie had business to take care of in Amsterdam, probably something to do with the girlfriends of the Trans who had fled the US after Lance and Ricky went to jail. Jezzie and Lay wanted to buy BMWs to add to their Foreign Car Collection, which is why they went to Berlin. They started that in August when all three girls had gone to England after Africa. Jezzie smiled to herself as she thought of blue mini cooper sitting in her garage.

After Mia had Linda last year and Jezzie had Brandon, they decided to add onto the house. Their neighbor to the left decided to move himself and his wife into a smaller house a few streets over, leaving the deed to Jezzie. They knocked his house down and added four more garage spaces (onto the two they already had), with five bedrooms on top of it. They made the pool bigger and the porch larger. Everybody was happy.

The two girls, now carrying a back pack and a large suitcase each, made their way towards the door. They ignored the strange looks from people as they set their large suitcases on the concrete. It was October and it was cold. Though, nothing compared to Berlin, but still cold. Jezzie ignored the blistering air as she stood in a black and red halter top with low rise black jeans and her bitch boots with the steel toes. Lay, on the other hand, was fishing through her bags, looking for a jacket. She was wearing a short pink skirt with pink sandals and a punk and black halter top. But Jezzie could guess their clothes weren't the reason people were staring.

No, it was _probably_ because of the many bruises and cuts on their bodies.

But Jezzie was just taking a wild guess.

Lay finally found the, you guessed it, pink jacket and slipped it on. While Lay was focused on trying to stay warm (she was from Miami, you couldn't blame her), Jezzie was thinking back to Cambodia. Jezzie and Fergie had been reluctant, in the beginning, to be archaeologists. All they had ever known was racing and they weren't too eager to change that. They had seen both of the Tomb Raider movies and had played all of the games, but that was the closest they had come to it. Lay, on the other hand, was estatic about it. When she was younger, her parents used to take her and her older brother to Egypt, Indonesia, and other countries. Jezzie and Fergie were happy with just racing and didn't want to do it. So why did they end up going?

Lay can talk _anybody_ into doing _anything_.

They went to Africa with an archaeologist named Nicholas Messner, Lay's older brother, and had a blast. Their next trip, in September, to Indonesia, was also fun. But Cambodia was a mess. Nick was sick, so he couldn't go. The girls wanted to go alone, but Nick sent a friend to go with them. He sent Adam Westerfield, an English Archaeologist. The artifact they were looking for was a priceless gold trinket once owned by a German King. It was sent to Cambodia to be hidden after his death. Jezzie, Lay, Fergie, and Adam weren't the only one's looking for it.

A group of German aristocrats were also looking for it, they claimed they were descendents of the King. When the Germans learned Lay, Fergie, Jezzie, and Adam were there, they tried to kill them. Adam ran off while Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie tried to protect themselves. The three girls barely escaped with their lives. The bruises and cuts covered the whole of their bodies. A sore reminder of the past.

"Where the fuck is she?" Lay asked angrily, snapping Jezzie out of her thoughts. Jezzie looked up and down the road then shrugged.

"I don't know, but she better fucking hurry up. My fucking stitches are freezing." Jezzie muttered. A crude cut on her mid back made it hard for her to bend her back. The doctors in Berlin told her it was a miracle she could walk, the bullet had come so close to her vertebrae. Lay nodded in agreement as she absent mindly ran her fingers over her stitched up cut on her upper left arm.

Jezzie and Lay waited for a few more minutes, then they finally heard the familiar sound of a high performance car. Jezzie's heart fell to her stomach as she recognized the sound of the engine. She quickly fished her jacket out of her book bag and slipped it on. She zipped it up as Lay bounced from one foot to the other, shaking her hands. It's what she did when she was nervous or scared.

The two girls taintively reached down and grabbed their bags as the familiar red RX-7 stopped in front of them. They stood glued to their spots as Fergie got out of the passengers seat and Dom got out of the drivers seat.

"Just stay calm." Jezzie muttered to herself and Lay as Dom walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked, noticing the pained looks on their faces. Jezzie studied his face closely. He didn't look angry and he didn't look happy either. But then..._that_ was Dom.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect to see you." Jezzie said quickly, adopting a smile to her face. Dom smiled and took Jezzie and Lay's bags. Lay and Jezzie shared a look. Jezzie still had the smile, but it was now mixed with large eyes and raised eyebrows. Lay's face of shock turned to a face of stupid laughter. The girls followed Dom, giggling like school girls with a crush.

As they reach the car, they suppressed their giggles and glared at a smiling Fergie.

"Scare ya?" She asked with a laugh. Jezzie flipped her off.

"Mind yourself Fergie. You're messing with someone who has a bachelor of science in Mechanical Engineering." Jezzie sneered. Fear flickered across Fergie's face before she forced a smile.

"You're hilarious." Fergie muttered as Jezzie climbed in the car. Behind her Lay was shaking a finger at Fergie, but she couldn't find the right words.

"I know where you sleep." Was what she finally came up with. Fergie just stared as Lay climbed in the car. With a shake of her head, Fergie got in the front seat.

The drive home was silent except for the purr of Dom's engine. Each occupant of the modified car was thinking about something different. Lay was staring up at the ceiling thinking about Race Wars. It was coming up in a few days and Lay was excited.

Fergie was thinking about the finishing touches she needed to put on her car. In Indonesia, Lay and Fergie had come up with a new design for the car. It was all black with a drawing of Fergie on the hood. There was a single white stripe along both sides that ended in a swirl at the back. Lay had drawn the artwork of Fergie herself. It was Fergie standing with a Scorpion X, her gun of choice, in each hand. Fergie was drawn to look similar to Lara Croft.

Dom was busy trying to figure out why Jezzie and Lay looked so scared to see him. Fergie's flight had come in about five hours before Jezzie's and Lay's. Fergie was supposed to be picked up by Vince, but he had to work on his car since it broke down. So Dom had gone instead. Dom figured the way the three girls had been acting had something to do with their 'racing trips'. But he said nothing.

But Jezzie was still stuck on Cambodia. To her, it was like she was the only one who cared. Cambodia had started out fine, but when Adam deswitched sides, things turned ugly. Left with two guns a piece and only six magazines per girl, the girls had to place their shots carefully, seeing as they were up against 10 to 15 angry Germans with Ak-47s.

**_Flashback_**

Jezzie stared down at the two .45 colts in her thigh holsters and sighed. Adam and Fergie were arguing over how to get the gold trinket from its place, high above the ground. Jezzie was tempted to just climb up and get it, but...Jezzie found humor in Fergie and Adam's argument. Jezzie pulled her shorts down as far as they would go without going to far.

She, seemingly the only one, made the mistake of letting Brian do the laundry before they left. Jezzie had mistakenly thought that since Brian is the father of two children, he might just possibly know how to do the laundry. Big mistake. The once comfortable black shorts had now become shrunken, faded black shorts. Beside her, Lay was fiddling with her twin Vector-R35s, which were in her shoulder holsters. She would occasionally pull her brown t-shirt from her body to let cool air in, but Jezzie never noticed her mess with her desert print camo pants.

_Just my luck, only my shit gets messed up,_ Jezzie thought to herself. She glanced over at Fergie and Adam. Fergie looked casual in her black pants and a white wife beater with thigh holsters, holding her two precious guns. Jezzie looked around the old tomb and sighed. She could still hear Fergie and Adam arguing, but now it was becoming ridiculous.

"There is a LEDGE! Do you understand what that means?" Fergie yelled. She paused and then continued. "That means that someone can climb up there and jump to the ledge holding the box with the trinket and then climb down." Fergie explained. Jezzie turned her head just as Fergie pulled one of her Scorpion X machine pistols out of its holster and shoved it in Adam's face. He flinched backwards.

"HEY!" He shouted, holding his hands up. Fergie tilted her gun and Lay giggled as she watched.

"God, I love this." Lay muttered. Jezzie shook her head and decided to look around, leaving Lay and Fergie to deal with Adam. Jezzie never liked him much anyway, even if they had only known him for a few days. Jezzie headed towards the wall and went behind a pillar as she looked at the markings on the walls. All of the writing was in German, which Jezzie could luckily read, write, and speak.

"Look, Adam, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now...which would you prefer?" Fergie asked, staring him down. She saw him gulp nervously; she could also hear Lay giggling off to the side. Fergie looked over at Lay, who was smiling from hear to ear, hands at ready on the grips of her Vector-R35s.

Looking away from Adam was a big mistake.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, pulling her whole arm behind her back. He squeezed her wrists harder and pulled it up even farther, almost to the point of breaking bones. Fergie's face was full of pain as she finally let go of her pistol. It dropped to the floor.

Before Fergie's arm had even been behind her back, Lay had her pistols out, cocked, and pointed at Alex's head. The girls relied on Lay for her fast and drawing. Accurate shooting was Jezzie's thing, fighting was Fergie's, and fast drawing and shooting was Lay's. They each brought a little something to this.

After Fergie's gun hit the floor, Adam drew his only gun, an M-V9, from behind his back and put it to Fergie's temple.

"Now you look. I invited some friends. Told them a bunch of girls were trying to steal their gold trinket. They weren't too happy about that." He told them, smiling. Fergie growled in pain and anger.

"You sold us out you son of a bitch!" Fergie screamed at him. Adam smiled.

"Oh hush now. You guys are just so great; you'll be able to get out alive...hopefully." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. The sound of 2 guns cocking behind him and the press of 2 guns against his head dropped the smile from his face. Lay smiled from her spot.

"You were saying?" Jezzie said from behind him. Adam dropped his gun, but still held onto Fergie's left arm.

That was Adam's mistake.

Fergie reached up with her right arm and slammed her elbow into Adam's head. It connected with his right eye, sending flashes of light and pain through his head. Jezzie stepped back, but kept her pistols aimed at Adam, as Adam's head snapped to the side from the blow.

Fergie spun around in front of Adam, who still held her left arm, and connected her right fist with Adam's cheek. He let go of her arm and stumbled to his right and Fergie's left. She lifted her newly freed left arm and slammed her fist into his temple. Bone knocked bone and pain surged through both people. Fergie stepped back from Adam with her fists raised as Adam stumbled to his left, grabbing his head.

"JESUS!" He screamed out in pain. Fergie smiled from ear to ear. Jezzie and Lay, who still had their pistols focused on Adam, smiled as the once cocky archaeologist fell to his knees in pain. Jezzie looked up at Fergie.

"Shall you get it or shall I?" Jezzie asked. Fergie thought to herself for a minute.

"You do it." Fergie said. Jezzie nodded, kicked Fergie's fallen gun to Fergie, un-cocked her guns, and put them back in her holsters. She walked to the back wall and started to climb.

**_End Flashback_**

Lay looked over at Jezzie and could see she was lost in thought. Lay didn't blame her. Though Cambodia was only their third time out, Africa and Indonesia had proved to be little or less of a problem for them. After what happened in Cambodia, Lay would be surprised if Jezzie wanted to go again.

But it was obvious the girls would go looking for Adam.

He definitely had it coming.

But even Lay wasn't sure if she wanted to go again either. She cursed her brother for sending Adam with them. They could have managed on their own. They had no need for Adam. He was the cause of all their pain and problems. Adam got away alive. But not for long. Lay could tell Jezzie was hung up about Cambodia. After Africa Jezzie was full of energy and was happy; the same with Indonesia. But now...she was sad, tired, and angry. Cambodia just seemed to be another thing added to her list of disappointments.

Ricky and Lance Tran were being released from prison in a few days.

_Damn the parole board._

But right now, Lay wasn't 100 sure of how she was feelings. She had been scared as the three girls tried to dodge bullets and fall pieces of stones as they ran out of the old tomb. At the moment, Lay had been happy to get out alive and in one piece. But now...she couldn't feel anything but hate for Adam.

Fergie, on the other hand, was dealing with it in the only way she knew how. She forgot about it. She pushed it from her mind and concentrated on the future. On Race Wars. It was the way she had dealt with everything in her life.

Besides, Adam was going to get what was coming to him.  
  
------

Jezzie pulled her legs up to her chest and sat her chin on her knees. Comfortable, yet not. Cellular wasn't exactly a sad movie, but nobody in the theater paid attention to the tears falling from Jezzie's cheeks. It wasn't the movie that was making her cry; it was her past and her present colliding.

Not to mention what was to come.

After they got home, Jezzie put her bags in her room and then left. Not a word to anybody. Oblivious to those around, even those she loved. She drove to the local movie theater, intending to see Paparazzi, only to find it was sold out.

_So much for seeing Cole Hauser,_ Jezzie thought grimly as she stood in line. _I just wanted to see a sexy guy dish out what was coming to those goddamn paparazzi jerk offs._

"I'll take one for Cellular." She said instead as she reached the ticket booth. There were very few people seeing that movie, so Jezzie was free to shed her tears.

After the movie was over, she decided to sit and watch the credits. The six or seven other people left, not noticing her. As Jezzie watched the credits roll by, she thought to the song 'Somebody' by Bonnie McKee.

**_I sit alone  
In the dark theatre watchin' the people go by  
hand in hand  
everybody but me  
oh  
  
I stay behind  
watchin' the credits roll by  
roll roll roll right by me  
  
I know, I won't cry  
cause there is somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me  
out in the rain_**

**_oh cry  
not tonight  
because there is somebody waitin' for me  
oh yeah_**

The lyrics running through Jezzie's mind was the truth. It was everything that Jezzie believed. She knew she had her someone special out there, she just wish she knew who it was. She had once that it was Vince, then Dom, and then she thought it was Leon. And for years she was convinced it was Leon, but then she just stopped caring. All the love she had for Leon ran out and she was left wondering what happened.

As the credits finally rolled to an end, Jezzie stood up and left. Even as she walked through the halls of the theater and towards the snack bar, no one paid any attention to her, her dried tear streaked face and her cuts and bruises.

Normally she would like it like that, and this was one of those times.

She bought a coke icee and a bag of popcorn, fully intending on seeing Paparazzi. But as the crowd grew larger, Jezzie grew smaller. She pushed through the crowd and out of the building. She headed towards Home Depot, where she had to park her car because there were no more parking spaces left at the theater. She headed down the sidewalk, bag of popcorn in one hand, and a coke icee in another.

**_I take a walk  
the streets are busy tonight  
and I am searching for you  
waiting to brush your shoulder  
But I'm alone  
I watch the faces roll by  
roll roll roll right by me  
  
But I know, I won't cry  
cause' there's somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me  
out in the rain  
  
oh cry  
not tonight  
because there is somebody waitin' for me_**

As she walked towards her car, a few people from the races recognized her, but she ignored them. She had no use for people right then. And plus...she was lost in her own little world as their faces past by in a blur. She didn't care. She just wanted to be alone. It was like she was going through post partum depression all over again except for some reason, this was so much worse. And then she knew why.

She didn't have anybody to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right. She had friends, sure enough. But she didn't have the warm comfort of her somebody's arms as he kissed her and told her he would never stop loving her.

She didn't have Leon.

As she got in her car and finally realized this, she knew she could never get him back. She had made too many mistakes, too many wrong choices. He would never take her back. After all, she was the one who wanted a divorce in the first place. She put her head in her hands and cried. She cried for the love she knew she had lost and would never get back. She cried for the father of her children. She cried for her husband who would soon be her ex-husband and all because she was blind to the truth. Leon was her somebody and he had been there waiting in the rain for her, and she ignored him and pushed him away.

**_How many words will go unspoken  
Not knockin' on my door  
I'm not talkin' the night I spent heart broken  
But tonight I know  
I won't cry no more  
oh  
  
I lie awake  
I left the porch light on  
I hope it helps you to find your way  
outside  
I hear the thunder roll by  
roll roll roll right by me  
  
But I know, I won't cry  
cause' there is somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me  
out in the rain  
Not gonna cry tonight  
no cause there is somebody waitin' for me  
not gonna cry tonight  
no  
no no no no  
oh  
not gonna cry  
not tonight cause there is somebody waitin' for me  
  
I stay behind  
watchin' the credits roll by  
roll roll roll right by me_**


	2. Damaged Perfection

**Title: **Revenge Is Best Served Cold  
**Author: **Strawberry Gashes  
**Summary: **After Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie return beaten and bruised from Cambodia, Adam comes after them and turns their lives upside down. Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie go on a hunt to find him and end up learning more about their friends that they never knew, or wanted to know. What they learn may destory their friendships with the Toretto Team.  
**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own in this story is anyone you don't recognize. I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. meh! This is Part 2 to In My Eyes (I suggest very highly of reading In My Eyes, before you read this).  
**My Note:** Here ya go. Chapter 2. I worked hard on this. I try to write feelings and emotions. I definitely think I am growing as a writer. I think reading books definitely help you grow as a writer and help you understand what a story really needs. Gah. We have a house! It's this nicE little one story house on Mt. Alverno in Delhi. Yeah, now any stalkers can really stalk me. but uh, my dad said it will probably be two to three weeks before we move in. that sucks, but it's a nice house. i get a basement bedroom, which is what i want. uh, there's a full bathroom and a large walk in closet thing in the basement and a door leading to the backyard. hehe, now people can sneak in ;). Ok,yeah...LAURA. I miss you girl! I wish I could get on aol! Sunshine, you know it rocks! :P yes. my love to all of my faithful readers: Ranger Webb, Princess Herminone, and Element Racer. You guys rock. oh, uh, in the first chapter the song 'Somebody' is by Bonnie McKee and it belongs to her. I got the name 'Fergie' from Fergie from the Black Eyed Peas. Her name is Stacy Ferguson (hence Claudia's last name), so yeah. I think that's everything. Oh, 'Broken' is by Seether and Amy Lee and it's theirs. :P 

**Chapter 2: Damaged Perfection**

Leon stood in front of the TV and stared out the window. He looked past the red RX-7 in the driveway and the luscious green grass. He looked past the black pavement and the luscious green grass. Past the black pavement and the four car garage was a beautiful 2 story house, which Leon had seen the inside of only twice. The house belonged to the Miami team, including Lay and Fergie. There was always somebody coming in or out of that house. But that wasn't what Leon was staring at.

No, he was watching Letty and Dom argue in the driveway.

When Dom got back from picking the girls up he struck up an argument with Fergie in the driveway. Lay had taken her things to her house while Jezzie rushed inside, put her bags in her room and then left without one word. It was an odd thing for her to do, but it was, indeed, an odd day.

She seemed to ignore the heated words flying between Dom and Fergie as she ran past them. Now, an hour and a half later, Dom and Letty were arguing. Leon couldn't understand what was with everybody. Lay, Jezzie, and Fergie were secretive and always gone. Vince was moping about, pissing everybody off. Brian was spending a lot of time with Rome, leaving Linda and Trent with a very angry Mia.

Letty and Dom argued about stupid things whenever they could. Jesse seemed to be the only normal one. He would spend his days underneath the hood of his car or on his computer. He tried to add balance to a completely topsy-turvy household, but things were always too hectic and wrong for his tries to work.

Leon turned his head and watched Jesse on his computer. Jesse had been by Leon's side during the whole divorce with Jezzie. And now...all Leon had to do was give the signed papers to his lawyer and it would all be over. At least...it would all be over legally. Two years of marriage down the drain...for no reason. At least, no reason given to Leon. Jezzie just wanted it to be over. As much as he loved her, he respected her decisions and didn't make a big deal out of it. Inside Leon felt screwed up. He still loved Jezzie, but after everything...he was ready to be single again.

Besides, there was a cute blonde Leon had his eye on.

Leon turned back around as Dom and Letty finally stopped arguing and headed towards the front door. Letty walked in first and waited as Dom walked in and slammed the door, making the whole house shake. Dom stared a Leon.

"You ever notice any cuts or bruises on Jez?" Dom asked. Leon thought for a minute and nodded. He had been wondering about that for a while.

"Yeah, why?" Leon asked, confused. Dom hesitated, something he never did. That made Leon ever more confused and suspicious.

"It ain't nobody's business but they own." Letty said angrily. She was standing next to Dom, glaring up at him. Dom held up his hand to silence her. "Asshole." Letty muttered before turning and going up the stairs. Leon was even more confused and didn't like that. Especially when it concerned his wife. Ex-wife. _Whatever._ Jesse was trying to ignore what was going on.

He was highly unsuccessful.

"LaLaine, Claudia, and Jezebeil have been going tomb raider." Dom finally said. Leon could sense the anger and betrayal dripping from every word. He cringed as the words sank in. His sadness was taken over by his own anger. "They've been going with LaLaine's older brother Nick." He added. Leon's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"I thought they were going to races in Germany!" Leon said. Dom shrugged and ran a hand over his bald head. Leon breathed a heavy, depressed sigh and his eyes drifted to the floor. Sure, his and Jezzie's marriage was over with, but he couldn't believe she had been lying to him.

_What if she had been killed?_ Leon thought angrily. Then the sadness returned. He still cared for Jezzie and he would be damned if he let her ruin her life. He had spent the last four years loving her and he wasn't going to let her go tomb raiding anymore.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

_Ex-husbands still have rights over their ex-wives...right?_

_Ok, so I'm not an ex-husband yet. I'll talk her out of it._

_Without the use of excessive force._

_Not unless it's necessary._

_It would probably end up necessary._

Leon cursed and headed past Dom and out the door. He got in his car and decided to drive to the beach. The beach was Jezzie and Leon's place. If Leon was sure of anything, it's was that Jezzie would be there.

**Hopefully.**

------

On the somewhat sunnier side of town, Jezzie was sitting on the hood of her car on the beach. As she ate her popcorn, she watched the sun begin to set. After all of the years, two really, that had past since Jezzie had almost died, she had changed. She wasn't the carefree woman that she had once been, in a galaxy far, far away. Now she was a 2-year-old mother who was about to be divorced, all because she was an idiot. If she could, she would give up racing to live the life of normalcy (if there is such a thing), but she loved racing too much.

She'd give anything, well almost anything, to just live a criminal free life, but she had already gone too far. There was no going back. And she was about to go farther.

Ricky and Lance Tran would be released from prison in two days. For some reason, the parole board felt that they had done their time. They would most likely show up at Race Wars. Or they might flee the state, or rather, the country.

_We could only be so lucky,_ Jezzie thought as she drank her icee. The sound of 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee floated from Jezzie's car. She winced as she remembered how much of an idiot she really was. The song always seemed to make Jezzie think of Leon. She hated that. She hated that because it was her fault everything was screwed between her and Leon. She brought it upon herself. And this song reminded her just how much she really did love Leon.

Of course, she didn't _have_ to listen to the song. But she did anyways.

**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_**

_Could I be anymore of a retard?_ Jezzie screamed at herself. She had pushed not only herself to the edge, but Leon as well. She had cracked after Brandon's birth and screwed everything up. She had pushed Leon away and now she would never get him back. Even through the darkness that she caused, she still remembered the good times.

She remembered the way that Leon would laugh as they lied in bed together or when they would go speeding down an empty road. She still had that picture of them from three years ago. It was their one year anniversary and they were happy. Then everything went downhill. She had never wanted to cause Leon any pain, but she only succeeded in bringing all of her pain and bad emotions onto Leon. If she could, she would take it all back. She would steal all of his pain. It was the least she could do for causing it.

Or was it?

Jezzie sighed and tried to ignore the song. She was, like many others in her position, unable to do so. The song rang in her ears as she tried to concentrate on the setting sun.

**_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_**

But the truth was, Leon didn't go away, Jezzie did. She had caused everyone in the house so much pain and anguish. And they all still treated her like she had done nothing wrong. They were there for her like good friends should be and how did she repay them? By lying to them and flying to foreign countries and going 'tomb raiding'.

_Screw it,_ Jezzie slid off the car, empty bag of popcorn in one hand, empty icee cup in the other, fully intending on ripping the CD from her stereo. She stopped next to the hood as she recognized a figure standing next to her door. It was Nick. She dropped her bag of popcorn and icee cup in surprise.

"Nick!" Jezzie called out in surprise. She smiled at him.

"Hey J. I wanted to talk to you about Cambodia." He said. Jezzie's smile quickly turned into a frown. Cambodia was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "And about Adam." No, change that, Adam was the definite last thing she wanted to talk about. A flash of anger registered on Jezzie's face. It faded to a scowl.

"Don't. He screwed us over. He's going to get it. End of story. Jesus Nick! We could have survived on our own!" Jezzie yelled at him. Nick took an instinctive step back, not used to Jezzie's anger. He nodded sheepishly and frowned.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He begged. Jezzie sighed and rolled her eyes as he gave her his puppy dog face. She looked away.

"Now I know where Lay learned it from." Jezzie looked back at him with a smile. "Ok. Forgiven. Just don't let it happen again." Nick smiled and grabbed her in a hug. Jezzie laughed and hugged him back. Her face was on his chest and she stared out to the left, past her car.

_Too close for comfort,_ half of Jezzie thought as he set his head against hers. _Oh shut up,_ her other half told her. She looked up at him and instantly regretted it.

His lips met hers in a harsh kiss. Jezzie's mind was screaming at her. _**MOVE**! What are you doing?_ But Jezzie's body (and hormones) was thinking something different. She pushed her lips against his and opened her lips and let his tongue in. His tongue hungrily tasted Jezzie's mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, Nick finally pulled away. Jezzie stood glued to her spot as she tried to make sense of it. She looked past her car again and stared at the cars passing them.

_HE KISSED ME!_ Jezzie's mind screamed. But that wasn't good. The kiss was good, but everything else was wrong. _I'm still married,_ Jezzie started listing in her mind. _He's my best friend's brother, he's five years older than me, and I barely know him, he's nothing compared to Leon. But he's cute and single. And you will be soon. **NO!** I love Leon and I don't love Nick._

"I'm sorry." He said, but he didn't sound sorry. _Yeah, sorry you couldn't stick your tongue further down my throat,_ Jezzie thought angrily. _God, Shut up!_ She yelled at herself. "J?" He said, but his voice was a distant dream as a familiar yellow car drove past. Jezzie's eyes followed it until Nick spoke again.

"J? You ok?" He asked. Jezzie looked up at him, jaw dropped, eyes brimming with tears and pain.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. She pushed past him and got in her car. She shut off her CD player as she pulled away and sped off in the direction the yellow car came.

Nick watched Jezzie drive away in confusion. He could still taste her on his lips and he wanted more. But for some reason, as he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes, only two words came to mind.

"Damaged Perfection."

------

Jezzie pulled up outside of the cafe and switched her CDs before getting out. She could see Fergie and Lay sitting at the counter. She walked into the cafe and sat to the left of Fergie. She didn't feel safe sitting next to Lay, not after what just happened. Jezzie folded her hands in front of her on the counter and sighed. Beside her Fergie and Lay were eating sandwiches made by Mia and were drinking Coronas. Mia stared at Jezzie, trying to read her, but there were too many emotions on her face.

"Dom get to you yet?" Fergie asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. She figured Jezzie's attitude was because of Dom. But Jezzie shook her head.

"No, I don't need him to either. He'll just add to everything." Jezzie said. She had guessed that Dom would eventually find out. _After what just happened, the last thing I need is for Dom to chew me out about being 'reckless' and 'pushing the limits',_ Jezzie thought to herself with a scowl.

"What just happened?" Lay asked. Jezzie went white. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. She had to think quickly and then she remembered Cole Hauser. All three girls were big fans of Cole's movies.

"I went to movies to see Paparazzi, but it was sold out. Ruined my day." Jezzie said. Lay and Fergie nodded, feeling her pain and believing it, even if it was true.

"Sexy Cole Hauser." Lay said, staring dreamily at her Corona.

"Kicking ass and taking names." Fergie added. Jezzie nodded as she too thought dreamily about Cole Hauser.

"Cellular was good though." She told them. She felt bad for not telling them the truth, but she couldn't tell Lay that she had kissed her bother. Not now at least.

Maybe _next year._

"So Dom knows, huh?" Jezzie asked. The silence was too much. She hated silence. Unless, of course, she was by herself. Then she didn't mind it as much. Mia knew a little bit about what they were doing overseas.

"Yup. Didn't seem too happy about it either. Kept calling me Claudia, Lay LaLaine, and you Jezebeil." All four girls, including Mia, grimaced at the use of their full first names. That was never a good thing. Especially coming from Dom. Usually he used their whole names, which was embarrassing.

"He was bound to fund out, unfortunately." Jezzie said. Fergie and Lay nodded. They had all counted on him finding out, but not so soon. The four girls sat in silence. The only noise came from Lay flipping the pages of a car magazine. Jezzie turned around in her chair and looked at Fergie's car. It looked perfect. Jezzie smiled.

"If anything can be perfect in this retard-o world..." Jezzie started to say. Lay, Fergie, and Mia looked at her as she continued to talk. "It's that car." She finished, pointing at Fergie's car. Fergie smiled proudly.

"Ain't she a beaut? Lay did it." Fergie asked. Jezzie nodded.

"Fa sho. B-e-a-utiful!" Jezzie turned around, still smiling. "Great job Lay."

"Thank you." Lay said, going back to looking at her magazine. Jezzie's smile faded as the kiss came sputtering back into her mind. But then she had other things to worry about. Soon the sound of Dom's car filled their ears. Lay, Fergie, and Jezzie all stood up. Fergie and Lay tossed some bills on the table.

"See ya at home, Mi." Jezzie said. Mia rolled her eyes as the three girls headed to their cars and jumped in. Three different songs came blaring out of the cars. 'Pimp' came from Lays; 'Anthem of Our Dying Day' came from Fergie's; and 'Lies' came from Jezzie's. As the three girls drove away, Mia shook her head and grabbed a towel. She started washing down the counter as Dom pulled a few seconds later.

"Some things never change." Mia muttered. Dom got out of his car and walked up to the counter, a smile on his face.

"Let me guess...just missed her?" Dom asked. Mia nodded, not looking at him.

"Don't bother her Dom. Give it a few days. Too much bullshit going on." Mia warned him. Dom sighed and gave her a look. Without even looking at him, Mia knew the look. "Nu uh, Dom. Not this time." Mia cut him off before he could say anything. Dom rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yes Mom." Mia finally looked up at him and chucked the towel at him. He caught it and threw it back. "You seen Leon?" He asked. Mia shook her head. Dom sighed once again. Leon had taken off after Dom told him about Jezzie. He hadn't seen him since.

Granted, that was about 20 minutes.

But still.

Somebody would have seen him by now.

Nobody had.

Plus Dom wanted to talk to Jezzie, but she was avoiding him. That made him angry. He was willing to have a nice, simple conversation about it, and she wouldn't try. He may love Jezzie like a sister, but he will not fail in getting mad with her. He would yell at her just like anybody else.

Then he'd apologize for yelling.

He usually felt bad for yelling at Mia, Letty, or Jezzie.

Being a father had done that to him.

"No, Dom." Mia said, breaking Dom's thoughts. Dom looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"I can see it in your face?"

"See what?"

"Don't do it."

"Do what Mi?"

"Dom!"

"What Mia? Do fucking what?" He yelled. Then he frowned. "Sorry."

"I'm warning you Dom."

"About what Mia? What can you see in my face?" He asked, starting to get frustrated.

"You look angry." She told him.

"You're making me angry!"

"No before! You looked angry while you were thinking. Don't do it Dom." Dom's frown couldn't mask his anger. He hated it when Mia would have these conversations with him. Mia matched Dom's frown with one of her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Leave her alone Dom. I mean it." Mia warned him. Mia and Dom locked eyes and glared at each other. _This is becoming ridiculous,_ Dom thought. _This is hilarious,_ Mia thought, trying not to smile.

"Ok Fine!" Dom yelled, giving up. A smug smile crossed Mia's face as Dom held up his hands and turned towards his car. "I'll leave her alone." He opened his car door. "For now." He finished. Mia rolled her eyes as he sped away.

"Some things never do change." She muttered; going back to cleaning the towel, the smug smile had been replaced with a grin.


	3. Halfhearted

**Title: **Revenge Is Best Served Cold  
**Author: **Strawberry Gashes  
**Summary: **After Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie return beaten and bruised from Cambodia, Adam comes after them and turns their lives upside down. Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie go on a hunt to find him and end up learning more about their friends that they never knew, or wanted to know. What they learn may destory their friendships with the Toretto Team.  
**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own in this story is anyone you don't recognize. I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. meh! This is Part 2 to In My Eyes (I suggest very highly of reading In My Eyes, before you read this).  
**My Note:** Thank you! Thank you! You guys are too great. Thanks for reviewing my CSI story Laura, you are too great. As soon as we move into our house next week and then get our stuff, I'll be reviewing and updating more often. Ok uh some things: This is a very tomb raidery type of chapter. Probably the last one. I'm not too sure about how many rounds a .45 colt fires, I was unable to find anything online about it, so i just said 30. Seems resonable, right? Ok. so. Uh...I tried to keep everything very resonable and senseable. I hope you like! Oh and the german words I got from freetranslation. com, so it might not be totally correct.

**Chapter 3: Halfhearted**

"If you move, I'll blow your brains out." Fergie said casually to Adam. Lay giggled and looked past Fergie and Adam. She could see Jezzie swing up to the ledge holding the trinket. Lay looked back to Fergie.

"How much do you think it'll go for?" Lay asked. Fergie kept her eyes on Adam and shrugged.

"If you go to the right people, millions of Euros." Adam said. Fergie pushed her gun and hit his temple.

"Shut up!" Fergie looked at Lay and shrugged. "I don't know. Since it's a German Relic, I'm guessing a lot of Euros."

"That doesn't make sense to me." Lay said. She holstered her guns and crossed her arms. Fergie risked a quick glance from Adam and looked over at Lay. She looked back at Adam and sighed audibly.

"What?" She asked, dumbfound. Usually Lay didn't like a blonde. Usually.

"Why did they switch to Euros?" She asked. Fergie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?" She said, annoyed.

"I do!"

"They had one of the best economic systems in Europe. Germany and Italy, I believe. The Euro makes it easier for someone to go from country to country in Europe and not have to worry about switching currency." Jezzie said, coming up next to Fergie. "But I'm not sure of the real reason. Most German citizens, according to articles I've read, are upset by the Euro. The prices of things have actually gone up because of switching from Deutsch Mark to Euro." She explained. Lay processed the information while Fergie chewed her lip, biting back a snide comment.

"Wow. How did you learn all that?" Lay asked. Jezzie shrugged.

"The internet."

"Oh. Ok. You done?" She asked. Jezzie nodded.

"Yup. Got it." Jezzie said.

"Good." Fergie said, shoving Adam to his knees. She pressed her gun against the back of his head.

"Wait!" Lay said, holding up her hands. Adam sighed in frustration. He knew he was going to be killed by these girls soon or later. He would rather it be sooner. He sold them out, big deal. The Germans weren't even here.

Yet.

And that was just the small of it.

"Listen! Somebody's coming!" Lay whispered.

---_Flashback_---

Jezzie pulled her light blue sari off the ground and walked towards the door. She opened it and stepped into the outdoors. Cambodia was a beautiful place and Jezzie loved it. Jezzie, Fergie, and Lay were staying in a hotel off the river in Krächéh. Adam was also there, but he was being very anti-social. He kept to himself and ignored the three girls. The girls were suspicious of him, but went about their business.

Jezzie shut her door behind her and head towards Fergie's room. They had decided to go to the tomb the next day. The three girls were getting together to make sure they were ready. And to talk.

They loved to talk.

Jezzie knocked softly on Fergie's door and walked in. Fergie, clad in a light red sari, and Lay, clad in a light orange sari, were sitting at a table. The girls believe in two things:

#1. Learn the language of the country you're visiting.

#2. Wear the traditional clothing.

So the girls had learned basic Khmer for their trip, and wore saris around Krächéh (and Siemréab, which they had visited a few days before).

To them, it's all about respecting the culture and people of the country.

Jezzie walked over to the table. Fergie and Lay had pictures of different men all over the table top.

"Yannis, our little German friend, took these for us." Fergie said. Nick had introduced the girls to Yannis Kraushaar, a German 'private detective'. Yannis always seemed eager to help them. When they told him about the German Aristocrats, he followed them and got all the information on them that he could. Lay pointed to a picture as Jezzie sat next to her.

"Avol Liebermann. The leader, _Fuhrer_." Lay said. "Claims to be the great-great-great-blah-blah-blah grandson of King Artimus. These other men," Lay pointed at the four pictures surround Avol. "They're just distant cousins. But still relatives." She told Jezzie. Jezzie nodded.

"Got it." Fergie pointed to a picture of ten or so soldiers.

"Ex-German Soldiers. They retired from the German Army to protect the Aristocrats." Fergie paused for a minute, thinking. "It's like with ancient Egyptians and the Magi." She tried to explain.

"Oh. So the descendants of these German soldiers will protect the descendants of the Aristocrats?" Jezzie asked, clarifying. Fergie nodded.

"Pretty much. They're a dangerous lot, that's for sure. Yannis said the soldiers usually carry Ak-47s." Fergie said. Jezzie sighed. She would not be looking forward to that.

---_End Flashback_---

The three girls peered over the edge of the upper level of the tomb as the German Aristocrats walked into the main chamber of the tomb, surrounded by men clad in black garments and holding Ak-47s. The group of men focused on Adam, who was standing in the middle of the room, visibly annoyed.

"_Herr_ Westerfield. Where are _Die Mädchen_?" Avol asked. _This out to be fun,_ Jezzie thought as Adam pointed up at where the girls had sought refuge. All of the soldiers pointed their Ak-47s up at them. Jezzie shrunk back from the edge.

"They have it." He told them. Jezzie could picture the Aristocrats getting angry. She silently sighed. There were probably fifteen guys down, including the five Aristocrats. _That's ten Ak-47s with about 30 or so rounds for each clip,_ Jezzie thought to herself. Each girl had only six clips. Jezzie cursed silently and looked around the tomb. It was large, almost three stories tall with several small chambers all around them.

There were beautiful carvings on the wall, depicting the King and all of his treasures._ So where is all of his treasure? _Jezzie thought to herself.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." Avol called out. Jezzie rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. It was then that she saw a carving. It went from the front wall to the back wall, the body being over where the Aristocrats were standing. Three arms came out on the ceiling over the three girls, and Jezzie could see three arms on the other side. Oddly, Jezzie recognized the carving as the aspara from the first Tomb Raider movie. Jezzie remembered the aspara being the lover of the God-Who-Sees-All.

True, that was also in Cambodia, probably somewhere also along the Mekong River, which they were close to. The tomb that they were at was about a mile up the river from Kâmpóng Cham. _Oh dear God, somebody shoot me_, Jezzie thought to herself. _I know way too much about a movie based on a video game._ As Jezzie rolled her eyes she realized that one of the arms in the carving over her was holding the trinket. Well, it was a carving of the trinket.

Then she saw a log hanging from one of the arms on the other side. _Why is a log up there?_ Jezzie wondered. She looked at the front of the log, which appeared to be about a foot from the front wall, and she noticed light coming from a small hole. Not sunlight, no, it looked like a reflection. There was something up there. _But how in the bloody hell do you get up there?_ She screamed at herself.

She hadn't realized it, but Fergie and Lay had been staring at the same thing, though they didn't know as much, only a little, about the aspara carving on the ceiling. Fergie tapped Jezzie's arms and pointed to the front wall. Jezzie looked and noticed a crawl space with stairs behind it. Jezzie looked back to the log. Above it was a whole that was hidden by the darkness. _Interesting._ Jezzie mused to herself.

"Go! I'll lay down cover fire." Jezzie mouthed to Fergie and Lay. They nodded. Jezzie took a deep breath.

She hopped up on her feet and started firing at the group of men who were looking for a way to get to the girls. (Fergie had pushed the block of stones over that they had used to climb up there) Fergie and Lay were already crawling through the hole when the soldiers remembered to return fire at the lone girl. Jezzie yelped as a bullet grazed her arm. She started to slowly walk towards the hole. She emptied her clips, after killing three soldiers, turned, and ran for the hole. Jezzie dived as bullets flew past her and slid into the small hole, head first. She stopped an inch from the stairs. She sat up and pulled the clips from her gun.

"Nice." Fergie commented as Jezzie slid two new clips into her colts.

"Always. Now..." Jezzie sat her guns down and pulled the trinket out of her bag and looked it over. She saw words on it. She bushed the dust from it.

"It looks like German. _'Sie sollen nicht glauben, was Sie sehen.'_" She paused for a minute as she translated it in her mind. "You should not believe what you see." She translated. She looked up at Fergie and Lay. Lay nodded, she too knew German.

"Sounds about right. I wonder what it means." She said. Jezzie shrugged and put it back in her bag and picked up her bags. She could hear Avol shouting orders in German. The three girls started up the stairs slowly, not sure of what they would find.

"What _do_ you think it means?" Lay asked as it started to get darker as they got closer to the top. Jezzie shrugged from behind her.

"I don't know. Maybe that one is a fake." Jezzie said. They finally came to the top of the stairs. It was pitch black. Fergie holstered one of her guns and pulled out a flashlight. She clicked it on.

It was like an attic with a hole of light coming from very few places. It was dusty and Fergie wouldn't have been surprised if there were bugs and rats up there. Lay and Jezzie followed Fergie towards the light from the hole. The three girls crowded around the hole and looked in the hole. The log was square shaped and about 3 feet wide and around 7 feet long. From what Jezzie saw when they were on the other side, there were four ropes holding it up. Two at the front and two at the back; where the first hand of the aspara was. Fergie estimated that it was about a 2 foot drop from the hole to the log.

"You're going to need cover fire." Jezzie whispered, looking around. She spotted a light coming from the other side, around where the girls had been on the upper level. Jezzie looked at Fergie. "You go down and we'll fire at them from over there." She said, pointing to the other side. Fergie nodded and handed her flashlight to Lay. Lay holstered one of her guns and took the flashlight.

Fergie holstered her other gun and waited as Lay and Jezzie headed towards the other light. Fergie looked down at the log and sighed silently. She adjusted her pants and readied herself. She was nervous about this, no doubt. It would be a miracle if she came out of this unscratched. It had gone way past dangerous. For all they knew, there was nothing there.

But it wouldn't hurt to check.

Or would it?

Fergie just wanted out.

She wanted to be back at home.

She wanted to be in her bed.

Or Vince's.

Fergie cursed herself for being stupid. This was a big mistake. _When I get home,_ Fergie thought to herself, _I'm going to give Nick a punch he'll never forget._

She blinked as a light hit her eyes. She looked over at Jezzie and Lay. She could just barely tell that they were giving her the thumbs up. Fergie stuck her legs down the hole and made the short and silent drop to the log.

Familiar gunfire exploded on the other side of the room as Fergie pressed her body to the log. She listened closely and picked out the different guns. _Colts. Vector-R35s_. She paused in her thoughts. _Yup. AK-47s. Oh and...a M-V9? Is that Adam? No, there's got to be two or three of them. Huh. That's no fun._ Fergie slithered to the front of the log as steadily as she could without making it swing. She reached the front and stared into the small crawl space.

It was dark and hard for Fergie to see in it. And she had given Lay her flashlight. _Oh well. Gotta take the chance._ Fergie peered over the edge. Several dead German soldiers littered the floor. As far as Fergie could tell, Lay and Jezzie were still alive. Then the firing stopped from one type of gun. Then another. Soon the Ak-47s and the M-V9s stopped firing and the only sound came from one of the German guys, not Avol, shouting orders in German.

Fergie turned back to the wall and shut her eyes as she carefully pulled herself into the hole. When Fergie was all the way through the hole, she opened her eyes and blinked in surprise.

------

Jezzie followed Lay to the other hole, trying to be careful of where she stepped. _Why,_ she asked herself, _why are we doing this?_

_Because the trinket could be fake._

_So who's to say the real one is in the hole?_

_Nobody said it was in there._

_So why are you talking to yourself?_

Jezzie sighed and whimpered as she looked down the hole. She could see the soldiers starting to climb up onto the upper level. _Why am I talking to myself?_

"I need a real vacation." Jezzie muttered. Lay looked at her and chuckled.

"No kidding." She said. Jezzie rolled her eyes as Lay flashed the light at Fergie. Jezzie could see Fergie turn her head and look at them. Jezzie and Lay gave her the thumbs up. Jezzie watched Fergie drop into the hole. Jezzie and Lay positioned themselves so they could fire and then opened fire on the men who were almost onto the upper level.

Jezzie and Lay aimed for their targets well. Jezzie cursed openly as more soldiers came from outside. Lay had only 9 rounds per clip. Her 18 bullets went quickly. She dropped the empty clips and quickly put in new ones. By the time she was out of her next 18, Jezzie was almost done with all 60 of her rounds. The two girls backed away from the edge as all of the Ak-47s and M-V9s bullets began to chip away the stone. Jezzie finished with her 60 rounds.

Lay and Jezzie's eyes met.

"Run!" Jezzie screamed. The two girls stood up from their kneeled positions and ran towards the other hole. They chuckled to themselves as the sat around the hole.

"Ok. That was retarded. Uh. I've got 60 rounds left." Jezzie said as she took out the empty clips and put her last two in. Lay was doing the same.

"I've got 18. And Fergie should have 90. 168 all together." Lay added. For a blonde, she was exceptionally good at Math. Unlike Jezzie who sucked horribly at math. It would take her a minute to figure out 5 times 6. Both girls holstered their weapons.

"Now, how do we get out of her without getting killed?" Jezzie asked. Lay looked around. As far as Lay knew, there was only one way out. Lay looked back at Jezzie and then the small string of light caught Lay's eye.

"There!" She shouted, pointing. Jezzie turned and studied the light, then turned back to Lay.

"That should work." She said. Lay nodded and smiled.

"It's almost like the tomb knew we were coming. Or that someone was coming." Lay said. Jezzie shivered.

"Don't say that. It's creepy." Jezzie muttered.

Then the old stone tomb began to shake. Jezzie and Lay jumped up as something large came through the floor over the staircase. A sharp yell followed. Lay and Jezzie backed away from the hole as gunfire shot past it. From their spot, the two girls could see something fly past the hole.

"Fergie." Lay muttered. Jezzie un-holstered her colts and jumped down the hole. Big mistake. She landed on the log and fell backwards. The log was at an angle. Jezzie had a second to realize that Fergie must have shot the ropes at the back out. Then Jezzie had a split second to realize that if she didn't do something, she would land on her back.

Jezzie shifted her body and landed hard on her feet a half second later. She fell back on her back. She groaned and rolled to her feet. Fergie was shooting at the fleeing soldiers and aristocrats. Jezzie noticed bits of stone and wood in her hair, along with a trickle of blood running down the side of her face.

------

Fergie stared in wonder at all of the things in the small room. It was like a closet underneath the stairs. She pulled her legs over the small ledge and dropped down. _This must be where King Artimus put all of his treasures,_ Fergie thought. There were so much gold and silver in this room, Fergie could become a billionaire.

"Focus." Fergie told herself. She stood in the middle of the room and looked around for the trinket. "Just take what you're here for." She told herself. Then she spotted it on opposite wall from the crawl space. She walked over to the wall, ignoring all of the treasures around her. She stood on her tip toes and grabbed the trinket. She stared at it for a minute, brushing the dust off of it, and then carefully placed it in her bag. She didn't bother with translating the words on it; she barely knew a lick of German.

Then the room started to shake. Fergie turned around and barely had time to jump out of the way before a huge battering ram flew through the room, straight for her. She hit the wall on her left as the battering ram flew up into the ceiling. Fergie yelled out as stone and pieces of wood came down around her. A semi-large piece of stone hit her hairline on her head. She could feel the blood trickling down her face. Fergie stood up and un-holstered her guns. She ran towards the crawlspace and dived, doing a mimic of Jezzie from earlier.

She fired her guns at the back two ropes as she slid through the hole. Luckily, as she came out of the hole, only the back two ropes split, and she landed on the log. She slid down, and then as she went over the edge of the log, she did a front flip and landed hard on her feet a moment later. She turned to her left and could see the Aristocrats and soldiers fleeing. Fergie started shooting at them. No way would she let them get away without her having the chance to kill some. She managed to hit and kill a few as Jezzie flew off the log. As Jezzie stood up and cleared her head, Fergie stopped shooting and turned to her.

------

Lay walked to the other side of the hole, holding her guns up, and jumped. She slid down the tilted log and jumped through the air. She landed and rolled. When she stopped rolling she turned and faced the wall with her guns raised and ready as a giant something smashed through the wall. Lay had a second to realize what it was before she rolled out of the way.

The remaining two ropes holding the log were cut as the battering ram smashed through the wall. The log flew towards the spot Lay had previously occupied. It slid across the floor before hitting the wall. The ram kept going back and forth, while slowing down, before finally coming to a stop.

Lay turned to Fergie, who was looking at her with an impressed look on her face. Lay was breathing hard.

"For a minute there, I was beginning to think a giant statue had come to life like in Tomb Raider." She giggled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Nope. I got it. Let's g-" Fergie was cut off as gunfire erupted, once again, in the tomb. All three girls ducked for cover. "Oh holy shit!" Fergie yelled out, covering her head as stone fell around them. "How do we get out?" Fergie asked. Jezzie looked up at where the log used to be. The crawlspace was still there and luckily, there were 'steps' in the wall so they could climb up. Jezzie turned back to Fergie.

"You have the most ammo. Cover us. We'll climb up into the hole, and then cover you as you climb." Jezzie said quickly. She cursed as a good sized piece of stone hit her arm and then fell to the floor. Fergie nodded. She turned to the edge and started firing. Lay and Jezzie started running to the wall. As they reached the wall, Fergie had to back away from the edge and take her empty clips out and replace them with two new ones. She returned to the edge as a bullet grazed her leg. She cursed and kept shooting.

Bullets still grazed both girls as they reached the wall and started climbing. A bullet grazed Lay's arm and leg. The one in her arm was deep and she cried out in pain and struggled to keep climbing. As Jezzie started to pull herself into the crawlspace behind Lay, a bullet hit Jezzie's back. It skimmed across, what Jezzie could have sworn was her vertebrae, and then exited out. She collapsed in pain, ignoring the treasures around her. Lay quickly provided cover fire for Fergie and shouted for her to come.

Half a minute later, a bloody Fergie climbed through the hole.

"You ok?" Fergie asked. Jezzie carefully stood up.

"I can still feel my legs. I'll live." She looked Fergie over as Fergie took out the empty clips and put her last two in. "You?" Fergie looked at her.

"I've been better." It was then Lay and Jezzie realized how much treasure was around them. If it hadn't been for the bullets that pounded the walls, they would have picked something up. The three girls climbed onto the battering ram and then up into the hole it had made. As they made their way across the ceiling, gunfire tore through the floor around them. The girls ran the rest of the way. When they were about a foot away, Fergie started firing at the whole and made it big enough for the girls to fit through. A bullet grazed Fergie's leg and then arm as she struggled to climb through the hole.

Once all three girls were on the roof, they headed towards the back. Luckily for them, there were trees around.

"We'll have to climb down and then go through the woods." Fergie said. The other two girls nodded. After they all holstered their weapons, they made their way down the trees. Gingerly.

Oh so gingerly.

Moans and groans escaped from all girls as tree limbs and leaves brushed across fresh wounds. Lay was the last to climb down. She carefully jumped down and smoothed her pants out. Her pants were like Swiss cheese, riddled with bullet holes. Though luckily, only a few of the bullets had actually connected with skin.

Lay started to follow Jezzie and Fergie as they headed to the jungle. Lay stopped as she heard a sound.

"Wait!" She called out. Fergie and Jezzie stopped at the edge of the jungle and turned to her. They watched as she looked around. Then Lay heard it again. Someone had put a clip into their gun. Lay turned back to Jezzie and Fergie, a look of horror on her face.

"RUN!" She shouted. All three girls took off into the jungle as gunfire erupted behind them. They followed no trail as they searched for a good sign. They jumped over fallen tree limbs and animal holes. Lay hurried past Jezzie and Fergie as bullets ripped past her. Lay hurried towards the sound of rushing water, as far way as it seemed. Lay smiled as she realized she was getting closer. As she jumped over another fallen tree limb, she struggled to stop as she reached the edge of a cliff.

Fergie came up next to her a minute later and sighed as she managed to stop before going over.

"This sucks." Fergie muttered, bullets still flying past them.

"It's like Tomb Raider with a twisted...twist." Lay said. A bullet whizzed past her ear and she leaned closer to Fergie, away from it. She started to turn as Jezzie finally reached them. A bullet going through her shoulder had slowed her down.

"Who cares? Just JUMP!" She spat out. She pushed them with her as she jumped. She kicked her legs as she realized what she just did. "HOLY FUCK!" She screamed as they went over the 20 something foot drop. Fergie and Lay let out a high pitched scream as they got closer and closer to the river beneath them.

_Oh please, oh please let it be deep,_ Lay prayed as the finally crashed into the water. The cold water felt good momentarily after spending a day sweating. The girls went down eight or so feet before their feet finally hit bottom. Jezzie pushed against the ground and swam towards the top. All three girls came up sputtering. Lay turned to Jezzie, glaring, bloody water all around them.

"Are you crazy?" She screamed. Jezzie raised her eyebrows.

"What? Did you plan on climbing down?" Jezzie replied angrily. Lay continued to glare at her while she tried to stay above water. Jezzie moved to where she was on her back and rolled her eyes. "Relax Lay. We're alive." She said as she closed her eyes and floated downstream. Lay sighed angrily and grabbed onto a nearby tree limb. Fergie had mimicked Jezzie and was lying on her back, ignoring her friend's quick and pointless argument.

------

Fergie, Lay, and Jezzie pulled them out of the river with some difficulty. They had just spent the last half hour or so, floating down the river. They stood on the pier, soaking wet, as the passing Cambodians stared at them.

"What a pleasant way to travel." Lay muttered as she pulled leaves out of her hair.

"Get over it, will ya?" Jezzie said as they started walking towards their hotel. Jezzie was looking forward to soaking in a hot bath and getting clean clothes on.

"No, I won't. You pushed me off a 20-something-cliff!" Lay said angrily. Fergie paid no attention to her friends as they argued. She was too busy pinching a small cut on her arm. She pushed blood out, and then wiped it away. She kept doing it until it stopped bleeding.

"You stopped! Geez, you act like I killed ya!" Jezzie said as they finally reached the hotel. Jezzie and Lay stopped in front of Jezzie's door while Fergie continued onto her room.

"I'm flying to Amsterdam tomorrow." She called out without looking back. Jezzie and Lay looked at each other.

"We still on for Berlin?" Jezzie asked, forgetting about the argument they just had. Lay nodded.

"Most definitely." She replied. With a smile, she turned and headed for her room, surprised she could even walk. _As soon as we get to Berlin,_ Lay said as she walked into her room,_ I'm going to a doctor._


	4. Bad Call

**Title: **Revenge Is Best Served Cold  
**Author: **Strawberry Gashes  
**Summary: **After Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie return beaten and bruised from Cambodia, Adam comes after them and turns their lives upside down. Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie go on a hunt to find him and end up learning more about their friends that they never knew, or wanted to know. What they learn may destory their friendships with the Toretto Team.  
**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own in this story is anyone you don't recognize. I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. meh! This is Part 2 to In My Eyes (I suggest very highly of reading In My Eyes, before you read this).  
**My Note:** Thank you to all of my friends. I'm sorry it's been so long. I got caught up in my CSI story. But I've got the next couple of chapters written out for this, which I will add over the enxt few days. Tomorrow we're going up to the Air Force Base, so I might not be able to update tomorrow. Please read and review! I appreciate it!

**Chapter 4: Bad Call**

Jezzie weaved her way through the traffic on her new 2005 K 1200 S BMW Motorcycle. It was the newest and fastest BMW Motorcycle ever created. She was lucky enough to get one ahead of the release date. _The things money can get you. _Jezzie had gotten the K 1200 S, while Lay got the 2005 R 1100 S Replika. Jezzie's open blue motorcycle jacket flapped in the wind as she sped past angry onlookers. Her dark blue helmet (which matched her outfit and bike, as well as her car) hid her smirk as she pushed past the speed limit.

Jezzie was running late.

She had gone to Anaheim for a Mighty Ducks game the night before. She loved Hockey and it was the beginning of the season. The Ducks won, so Jezzie had stayed up all night, partying at a local bar. She hadn't gotten to sleep until about 8 a.m. and she hadn't woken up until 11:00 a.m. It was almost two.

Dom was going to chew her ass up.

Jezzie finally caught sight of the exit she wanted and cut through traffic. Horns blared at her but she just waved back at the cars. Over the last couple of days, Jezzie had made peace with Leon. They decided to tear up the divorce papers and try to make it work. They both realized that they had just been too hard on each other. Jezzie had had a short conversation with Dom, which, of course, quickly turned into an argument. They had been avoding each other since.

Jezzie waited in the long ling to get into Race Wars. She set her feet on the ground and flipped her visor up. There was a lot of good looking cars this year, and they sounded great. But everybody knows that it's not whats in your car, it's how you drive it. If you suck at driving, all the money in the world couldn't help you win.

If Vince was true to his word, which made Jezzie wonder why she asked Vince to do it, but if he was true to his word, then he brought Jezzie's car for her. As soon as Jezzie's motorcycle had been delivered to her straight from Berlin, Germany yesterday, she had fallen in love with it. It was perfect. The dark blue color matched her Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, and the helmt and outfit she bought. She had ridden it everywhere.

It was her new best friend.

Jezzie finally made it into the old Arm base ten minutes later. She rode into the base and looked around for the rest of the team. She quickly found them, seeing as they were in the same spot every year. She pulled up next to Brian's car and turned off her motorcycle, kicking out the kick stand. She got off and pulled her helmet off, setting it on the seat. She put the keys in her pocket and headed over towards the group.

Brian, Mia, Dom, Vince, and Leon were sitting around the table. Jezzie sat down in between Mia and Leon and swung her feet on the table. Dom growled at her from across the table, while everybody else chuckled. Dom gave them a look and they all quickly shut up.

"Get your feet off the table." Dom said angrily. Jezzie pulled her feet off the table with a sigh.

"Somebody's grouchy." Jezzie said, leaning back in her chair. She was still tired from the previous night and she just wanted to sleep. Not to mention the hangover she had. It was amazing that she was able to stand the sound of her motorcycle the whole way from Anaheim to Los Angeles.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dom asked angrily. Jezzie leaned forward and gave him a 'duh' look.

"Anaheim." She replied. Dom slammed his hands on the table, making everybody jump slightly.

"You're two hours late!" Dom yelled. Jezzie shrugged.

"So? Anaheim won last night and I partied. I'm sorry, Jesus." Jezzie rolled her eyes. She was tired of his bullshit. The least he could do was treat her like an adult.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting so careless." Dom said. Jezzie's jaw dropped. She pointed at herself.

"I'm careless? That's bull and you know it. Do me a favor Dom, don't judge me." Dom stared straight at her with his blank face.

"Remember who's team you're on." Was all he said. Jezzie smirked.

"Remember who's house you live in." Jezzie stood up and looked at Mia who looked upset and mad, all at the same time. "Where's Fergie at?" She asked.

"In the second trailer." Mia told her. Jezzie smiled and headed towards the second trailer. She walked up the few steps and pulled open the door.

Fergie and Lay were sitting at the table, drinking and talking. They looked up as the door flew open.

"I'm tired of Dom's bullshit. Where's my car?" Jezzie asked angrily. Fergie and Lay stared at her in shock and then pointed to their left. Jezzie nodded and left. After the door slammed shut, Fergie and Lay looked at each other. Smiles slowly crept onto their faces as they heard Jezzie start up her car.

"I love it when she's angry." Fergie joked.

"Oh baby, it turns me on! Whoo!" Both girls jumped up from their seats and ran out of the trailer. Fergie adjusted her bra straps beneath her black whife beater and looked around. Dust still lingered in the air from where Jezzie drove off. She was already in the line to race, next to a White Honda Insight 3-door. _An Insight 3-door? Oh hell naw, that shit is wack. _Fergie thought, rolling her eyes.

"Nice outfits." A girl said curtly. Fergie and Lay turned and looked at the girl. She was leaning up against the trailer, a nervous look on her face. She was wearing a white skirt and a red top. Fergie and Lay looked at their own clothes. Fergie was wearing a black wife beater with green camo shorts and black and green Vans. Lay was wearing a blue halter top with blue jeans and white addidas shoes with blue shoelaces. They looked back at the girl.

"Do we know you?" Fergie asked rudely. She had never seen or talked to this girl in her life and she didn't want to now.

"No, but I know you. And Jezzie, tell her to watch her back." The girl told them. Both Lay and Fergie took an angry step towards the girl, she didn't even flinch.

"Excuse me?"

"He's going to kill her." The girl looked around nervously.

"Who is?" Lay asked. The girl looked at her. Lay's jaw dropped as she recognized the fear in her eyes. She had seen it before. The girl was scared out of her wits and she was trying to help, even if it meant her own death. The girl was riding with people that were way out of her league.

"Adam. Er ist wahnsinnig, dass sie sein Dunkles Licht genommen hat." She said quickly. Fergie was confused, she didn't know any German. Fergie glanced at Lay who had a look of horror on her face.

"Dude, what did she say?" Fergie whispered. Lay looked at her.

"She said Adam's mad because Jezzie has his Dark Light." Lay told her. Fergie nodded and they both looked back at the girl. "His Dark Light?" Lay clarified.

"Yes, the trinket. She has it and he wants it. He'll do anything to get it. He's going to kill you too. Collateral damage. What yourselves." She warned them. The girl turned and left, leacing Fergie and Lay perplexed and scared.

"We need to talk to Jez." Fergie said. Lay nodded as gun shots ran out. Fergie and Lay ducked as screams were heard all around them. They looked around but couldn't tell where it came from. They stood up as they heard someone slam hard on their brakes.

------

Jezzie ducked as the bullets burst through her window. She looked to her side as the bullets either lodged themselves in her passenger door or exited through the window. She quickly pushed aside the pain iin her body and focused on her car.

"No! My poor baby. Oh God, I'm so sorry." She muttered to her car. She slammed on the brakes and looked up. The White Honda Insight 3-Door stopped 5 feet in front of her. Jezzie could read the license plate: Tran A01. Jezzie sat up and supressed a scream as the car turned and came speeding at her. Jezzie put her car in reverse and turned her head. She pressed on the gas and started flying backward.

"MOVE YOU IDIOTS! MOVE!" She screamed as people jumped out of the way. Jezzie pressed on the brakes and turned her head back around. She put the car into drive and pressed the gas. Her car stalled. "OH NO!" Jezzie sighed and opened her door. The Insight had stopped feet from her car, so Jezzie considered herself safe. She knew it was a Tran, which was why he tried to kill her, so she wasn't worrying over that.

No, she just didn't know which one it was.

Jezzie slowly opened her door and unbuckled her seat belt. She started to step out of the car when a gun was stuck out the door of the Insight and bullets hit her car. Jezzie ducked back in her car and cursed. Jezzie crawled over to the other side and opened the passenger door. Jezzie stuck her feet out the door and as soon as they hit the ground, she pulled the rest of herself out. Bullets grazed her skin as Jezzie took off across the open ground. She dived beside a car as her car caught fire.

People ran to her and helped her up as the car blew up. They were all worried about her, since she was bleeding heavily, but Jezzie ignored the woozy feeling. She only cared about her car. Jezzie stared helplessly at her car as it burned. The Honda, meanwhile, drove off, leaving everyone to wonder who it was.

"My poor baby." Jezzie cried as Dom and the team ran over to her. Leon wrapped his arms around her and Jezzie cried into his chest, bleeding over him. He didn't care about the blood though, he could always buy new clothes. He was just worried about Jezzie, who of course, was only worried about her car.

Typical Jezzie.

"Jez, are you ok?" Everybody asked her. Jezzie pulled away from Leon and wiped her ters away, her face in a full frontal scowl. Leon knew that look. That look meant that she was angry. Extremely angry. Leon took an instinctive step back.

"I'm going to kill that loser. WHO DRIVES A FREAKING INSIGHT TO RACE?" Jezzie screamed. Everyone around her took a step back, scared by her sudden outburst. Jezzie turned to Leon. "He killed my car!" Jezzie said sadly. Leon took a step towards her as her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed to the ground. Leon caught her and looked up at Dom.

"She's been shot!" He screamed. _That's obvious. _Letty couldn't help but think as she watched Leon hold Jezzie. Dom already had his cell phone out and was calling 911. Lay and Fergie kneeled down next to her body as Leon held her. They looked at Leon who looked so scared.

"I know who it was." Lay muttered, looking back at Jezzie's face. "That was a bad call. A very bad call on his part." Lay's eyes roamed over Jezzie's body. She could see two spots where the bullets were through and through's. She could only see quite a number of places where the bullets had only grazed her skin. Tears dripped down the team members faces as they were once again faced with the fact that they might lose Jezzie.


	5. Is There Hope For Jezzie?

**Title: **Revenge Is Best Served Cold  
**Author: **Strawberry Gashes  
**Summary: **After Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie return beaten and bruised from Cambodia, Adam comes after them and turns their lives upside down. Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie go on a hunt to find him and end up learning more about their friends that they never knew, or wanted to know. What they learn may destory their friendships with the Toretto Team.  
**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own in this story is anyone you don't recognize. I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. meh! This is Part 2 to In My Eyes (I suggest very highly of reading In My Eyes, before you read this).  
**My Note:** Sorry this is so short, I've been caught up in the ugly thing I call My Life. Sucks...horribly. But yes. Uh, I took the first 'chapter' out and I put in a new chapter 4 and everything. so yea. Uhhh...read and review please!

**Chapter 5: Is There Hope For Jezzie?**

Leon stared at the doctor as he walked into the waiting room two hours after Jezzie was brought in. The doctor didn't look happy. Leon hung his head in his hands as so many thoughts ran through his head.

"Are you all here for Jezebeil Williams?" The doctor asked. Everybody looked at him and nodded.

"Yes." Leon said. The doctor sat down in a seat and faced them all as best he could.

"I'm not going to lie, it doesn't look good. Two bullets were through and throughs. One went through right under her collar bone near her shoulder. The second one severed a major artery. She also had a bullet that lodged it's self in her left lung." He paused. "We were able to repair her lung, but she lost too much blood due to the severed artery. She has Acute Posthemorrhagic Anemia." He stared at the blank faces all around him. Only Mia knew what he was talking about. She nodded to show she understood.

"Say what?" Vince asked, knowing everyone, besides Mia, was just as confused as he was.

"It means she has Anemia caused by rapid massive hemorrhage." Mia said, looking at Vince. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. She has heavy blood loss. Unfortunately for Jezebeil, she had almost a sudden loss of 1/3 blood volume, which can be fatal. We've already started her on a blood transfusion, but there's no garauntee that it will work. We're going to set her up on immediate therapy, which consists of hemostasis, restoration of blood volume, and treatment of shock." He told them. Mia nodded, the only one really understanding what he said. Vince just shrugged and leaned back in his seat, he knew Mia would explain it all later anyways.

"Ok, so, if she does live, how much longer before she can go home?" Mia asked. The doctor frowned.

"Weeks. Not only does she have Acute Posthemorrhagic Anemia, but she has a weakened lung. She'll be here for a while. I'm sorry. Any other questions?" He asked.

_---3 Months Later- Outside of San Bernadino--_

**_Grew up in a small town/ And when the rain would fall down/ I just stared out my window/ Dreaming of a could-be/ And if I'd end up happy/ I would pray (I would pray)  
  
Trying not to reach out/ But when I'd try to speak out/ Felt like no one could hear me/ Wanted to belong here/ But something felt so wrong here/ So I pray (I would pray)/ I could breakaway_**

Jezzie reached back to the CD player attatched to her hip and turned up the volume on her CD player. She loved this song. She loved the lyrics and the way Kelly Clarkson sung it. It was beautiful. Jezzie looked the her side as Lay came up alongside her, giving her the thumbs up. Jezzie nodded and pulled back, letting Lay and Fergie speed past her. Jezzie tried not to bob her head as they sped through the darkness.

She knew, deep down, she really shouldn't be doing this, she was only released from the hospital not to long ago, but she needed to do this. She had a 'friend' on this inside of the Tran world. She knew she could count on him to give her a name for who did this to her. She was counting on him and if he let her down...well, that's what the guns were for.

Lay and Fergie came up along both sides of the silver BMW 6 Series Convertible, one that Jezzie herself had considered buying in Berlin. Fergie had bought herself a 2005 R 1150 R Rockster for herself about a month ago. Jezzie stayed behind the Convertible and watched, still listening to the CD. She watched as Lay and Fergie pointed their guns at the car windows, while still mainting great control on their motorcycles. The BMW began to slow and Jezzie followed closely. The BMW parked on a deserted dirt road.

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly/ I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky/ I'll make a wish/ Take a chance/ Make a change/ And breakaway/ Out of the darkness and into the sun/ But I won't forget all the ones that I loved/ I'll take a risk/ Take a chance/ Make a change/ And breakaway_**

Jezzie pressed pause on her CD and got off her bike after kicking out the stand. She pulled out her .45 colt and walked over to the drivers side.

"_Hallo Herr_ Michaelson." Jezzie said as she stuck her colt in the window. The guy looked up at her and frowned.

"_Hallo._ What can I do for you?" He asked rudely. Jezzie smiled beneath her helmet.

"Get out of your car, _bitte_." She said, stepping away from the door. The guy grumbled before opening his door and getting out of his car. Lay came up behind the guy and pushed him.

"Get to walking, sir." She said. Jezzie walked beside Mr. Michaelson as he followed Fergie deep into the woods. The stopped a few minutes later in a small clearing. They forced him to his knees and Lay held her gun against the back of his head.

"We know you know the Trans so do this for us and we'll let you go." She said, using a German accent to hide her voice, even though he probably already knew who they are.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, his own German accent still very heavy.

"Who owns an Insight Hybrid 3-Door Honda with the license plate reading Tran A01?" Jezzie asked, trying to keep the anger down in her voice. It had been three months since the guy shot up her car and almost killed her. Jezzie was looking for revenge.

"I don't know. It's probably one of the new guys. They do Lance and Ricky's dirty work for them." He told them. Jezzie sighed angrily and pressed her gun up against the side of his head. He flinched to the side.

"WHO IS HE AVOLD?" Jezzie screamed from beneath her helmet.

"I don't know!" He cried. Jezzie chuckled and cocked the gun.

"Tell me now or I swear, I will kill you."

"I am valuable to you, why would you kill me?" He said.

"Because...I just spent two months in the hospital because one of the Tran's tried to kill me. They are seriously pissing me OFF! NOW who is it?" She said quietly, yet forcefully. He gulped nervously.

"Adam Westerfield." He told them. Jezzie stepped back and lowered her gun, surprised.

"Adam did this to me?" She asked quietly. He nodded and looked at her.

"Adam told them that you took something very valuable from him. They agreed to take him on and help him get you. They are planning much, much worse since you live and he still does not have it." Lay helped him stand up after all three girls holstered their guns. "_Sie müssen dass schützen, der am wichtigsten zu Ihnen ist._" He told her. Jezzie let that sink in before she gasped and took off through the woods. She knew it would take a while before she could get to the house, since they were in San Bernadino, but she had to get there.

Fergie and Lay walked Avold Michaelson back to his car. After he got in his car and drove away, Fergie lifted her visor and gave her a look.

"What the hell did he say?" Fergie asked. Lay walked over to her bike and got on.

"You must protect that which is most important to you." Lay repeated. Fergie's jaw dropped.

"HELLO? It's 6 in the morning, do you know where your family is?" Fergie said. Lay looked at her and then her jaw dropped.

"Oh shit." Sometimes, Lay really did act like a blonde.

------

Jezzie was a minute from her house and she just knew something was wrong. She pulled into her driveway and looked around. Nothing looked out of place. It had taken her hours to get back to Los Angeles, but here she was. Nothing out of place. She kicked out the kick stand and got off her bike. She took off her helmet as she walked up to the door.

As she walked inside her house, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. She walked upstairs and found everyone sleeping. Jezzie walked into Angel's room and sat on the edge of her bed. She had been so afraid that something had happened, but luckily, everything was still ok. Jezzie laid down next to her daughter and quickly fell asleep.

Jezzie woke up half an hour later when she heard the sounds of motorcycles across the street. Jezzie sat up and found Angel gone. She walked downstairs to find everybody up and doing something. She walked out of the front door and watched as Angel and Brandon played in the front yard. Letty was in the driveway, working on her car. Jezzie walked across the street to the Miami team's house. She walked in the front door and headed to the kitchen where Lay, Fergie, and Rome were getting something to eat. She sat down at the island and grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Hey girlie, how you doing?" Rome asked. Jezzie smiled.

"I'm good Ro, how you doing?" She asked. Rome smiled and took a bite of cereal.

"I met this seriously hot ma last night, oh boy, you should have seen her J! She was so sexy." Rome said, practically drooling.

"Down boy." Jezzie turned to Lay and Fergie who were stuffing their faces with food. "And I thought Rome was bad. Dang girls...have any food lately?" She asked, laughing. Fergie and Lay rolled their eyes.

"Everything ok?" Lay asked. Jezzie nodded.

"Yeah..." She paused as she heard an engine starting to roar down the street. She dismissed it until it got louder and she realized she didn't recognize it. Then she heard it. Gun shots. Jezzie jumped off her chair and ran through the house. She pushed out the front door as the bullets from the Uzi hit the targets it was aiming for and then some.

"NO!" Jezzie screamed as she ran across the lawn, across the street, and finally into her own lawn. She looked at the white Honda Insight Hybrid 3-door with the license plate 'Tran A01' and then back to her children. She collapsed onto her knees on the soft, wet grass in between her two children and picked them up in her arms. She rocked back and forth, crying while she held her dead children. Blood was all over her, but she didn't care. Seconds later Leon was next to her and was holding her. They both cried for their children.

Everyone cried for the dead children in the parents arms.

They also cried for Letty, whose life was slowly slipping away.

Cops came and went, along with the coroner and an ambulance. But Jezzie wasn't paying attention. She just muttered the same thing over and over again.

"He's going to die."


	6. Biggest Mistake Of Your Life

**Title:** Revenge Is Best Served Cold  
**Author:** Strawberry Gashes  
**Summary:** After Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie return beaten and bruised from Cambodia, Adam comes after them and turns their lives upside down. Jezzie, Lay, and Fergie go on a hunt to find him and end up learning more about their friends that they never knew, or wanted to know. What they learn may destory their friendships with the Toretto Team.  
**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own in this story is anyone you don't recognize. I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. meh! This is Part 2 to In My Eyes (I suggest very highly of reading In My Eyes, before you read this).  
**My Note:** Sorry this is so short, we're supposed to be moving into our house soon and I've been busy with School. I'm sorry I killed the kids, but...I don't know. Jezzie needed a bigger reason to go after Adam. The tomb raider thing and then trying to kill her thing didn't seem like enough for her to just drop everything and chase him down. And I promise...this will get better as soon as I have a closed enviroment away form the prying eyes of my family.

**Chapter 6: Biggest Mistake Of Your Life**

"The pain and anguish builds in this once strong woman, making her stronger than before. The need to hunt the man down and chop off his head grows inside her body, making her angry and strong. The-"

"What the fuck are you talking about Fergie?" Jezzie said angrily, looking at Fergie with both of her eyebrows raised. It had been two weeks since Adam had killed Angel and Brandon. It had been a week since the two teams buried the two young toddlers in the local cemetary, where Jezzie and her family had actually buried her mother after she died from Lung Cancer the year before. Jezzie had talked to the police numerous times, but they seemed to have given up on even trying to find Adam. Jezzie figured that they thought it was her fault.

So she decided to take it into her own hands.

Not that it wasn't her plan in the beginning.

Letty had also been injured that day. She was still in the hospital, loudly recovering from her multiple injuries. Jezzie and the rest of the team were surprised that the doctors at the hospital were letting her stay.

"Sorry, got caught up in the hype." Fergie said, shrugging. Jezzie shook her head as she realized Fergie was excited about hunting down Adam. "What? I can't be excited about something?" Fergie asked, switching from excited to slightly pissed off. Jezzie turned her back on Fergie and headed towards the front door of the Miami team's house. "Jez, chickie, don't walk away from me. I was just kidding." Fergie said, trying to put humor in her voice. Jezzie smiled to herself as she realized that Fergie was afraid that she had hurt Jezzie's feelings.

"Don't quit ya day job sweetie." Jezzie called to her, looking over her shoulder. She flashed Fergie a smile as Fergie flicked her off. Jezzie turned her head back around as she chuckled to herself. _What a front. _Jezzie thought. The smile was forced, the jokes were forced, everything was forced. _Except the anger. No, the anger and hate are real. _Jezzie sighed as she walked across the street to her house. Fergie, instead of following Jezzie, got in her car and waited.

Jezzie walked into the garage and opened the door to the kitchen part way. She peaked in and saw nobody. She opened the door all the way and tip toed in. She opened the closet door, which was near the garage door and across from the bathroom, and pulled out a bag. The contents of the bag included somew very nice (and expensive) guns and several clips for them. She shut the door and turned back to the garage. She shut the garage door behind her and headed to her car. She got in and tossed the bag on the other seat.

Leon, Dom, Vince, Jesse, and Brian had all bought Jezzie a new car after hers was riddled with bullets and then blown up. They were currently working on fixing that, but with Angel and Brandon's death, they had temporarily postponed it.

That was fine with Jezzie.

Her new car was a dark blue 2005 Infiniti G coupe.

Not the best racing car in the world. But hey, it worked.

Jezzie pulled out of the driveway and followed Fergie and Lay's cars down the street. A few minutes later, they reached the highway and Jezzie soon grew bored of the silence. Of course, it wasn't total silence. Not only could Jezzie hear the gentle, beautiful purr of her car, but Fergie and Lay were having a stupid conversation over the two way radio. Something to do with Fergie's sex life. Jezzie shook her head and turned on her radio. Gwen Stefani's new song 'What You Waiting For' came blaring out of the speakers. She turned it up loud.

_**Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car/Scary conversations,/Shut my eyes, can't find the brake/What if they say that you're a cutter?  
  
Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone/Who really cares cuz it's your life/You never know, it could be great/Take a chance cuz you might grow/Oh... oh ohhh  
  
What you waiting/What you waiting/What you waiting/What you waiting/What you waiting for!?  
  
What you waiting/What you waiting/What you waiting/What you waiting/What you waiting for!?  
  
Tick tock/Tick tock/Tick tock/Tick tock  
  
Take a chance you stupid Ho**_

Jezzie let her head bob to the music as the three girls sped down the highway. None of the girls seemed to care about speed limits or 'the rules of the road' as the passed by cars who honked at them.

"I am the greatest!" Fergie said over the two way. Jezzie turned the radio down a little and picked up her radio.

"Haha! You be joking girl! You are hilarious!" Jezzie said over the radio, coming up beside Fergie's car. Fergie laughed.

"Don't hate the playa baby, hate the game." Fergie said, waving at Jezzie. She pressed on the gas pedal and shot ahead of Jezzie. Lay pulled up next to Jezzie and flashed her a smile.

"Fun times." Was all she said. Jezzie shook her head and pushed the gas pedal.

--------------------------------------------

Dom glared at Vince as they stood in the living room.

"YOU LET THEM GO?" Dom yelled, way beyond pissed. He couldn't believe that Vince would let three extremely angry women go to hunt down a guy who killed two innocent kids.

"What was I supposed to do DOM? They got some serious shit guns! The cops didn't do shit to find this Adam guy, let Jezzie deal with it." Vince said. He rather face Dom's wrath then Jezzie, Fergie, and Lay's. Especially when they had a shit load of guns in their pocession.

"You should have stopped them!" Dom yelled. Vince glared at Dom.

"Yeah right! They have guns! Do you not comprehend?" Vince said slowly. Dom got in Vince's face. Vince didn't flinch.

"I don't care if they had a whole ARMY! You should have stopped them!"

"Why didn't you?" Vince shot back. Silence engulfed the room as Dom let that sink in. Vince, for once in his life, knew this was not his fault. For once he knew what Jezzie was doing was **right. **The cops had let it go. They had let the deaths of two little children _go. _Like it wasn't important.

But those two kids had been everything to Vince.

He had loved them like they were his own. Brandon was going to be like Vince. Brandon was going to have a better life than Vince had. Brandon was going to be a great guy with a great life.

Then that idiot took away his life. For what? _Revenge? _On a one year old? He didn't do anything.

Brandon and Angel didn't deserve to die.

But Adam does.

"It's not my fault." Dom finally said, not moving from Vince's face.

"Of course not Dom. This is all Adam's fault. And he's going to get what he deserves." Vince said. Mia, who was standing in the room with Dom, Vince, Brian, Rome, and Leon, was staring in shock at Vince. She had never in her life heard him say something so...smart.

"Because we all know, he made the biggest mistake of his life." Vince finished.

-------------------------

"She will hunt him down and bash his head in. She is...mighty woman!" Fergie said stupidly as they walked across a parking lot. Jezzie stopped and looked at Fergie.

"What happened to your brain?" Jezzie asked quietly, completely aggrivated by the fact that Fergie had been doing the same thing the whole day. Fergie shrugged.

"I told you, I'm hyped up." She answered. Jezzie's jaw dropped.

"WHAT DRUGS ARE YOU ON?" Jezzie screamed in the parking lot for the Airport. The three girls, who looked higly out of place, had recieved curious looks from the other people who were in the parking lot. Fergie's jaw dropped.

"What?" Fergie said. In the few months that she had known Jezzie, she had never seen her like this. The look on her face scared Fergie. Jezzie used to be so...together.

Now she was falling apart.

Worse than before.

She had it all for a few days.

Then it was gone.

She had her kids and her husband and her friends.

Now her kids were dead because she went 'tomb raiding'.

Suddenly the look on Jezzie's face vanished and it was replaced with a look of forced humor.

"Sorry. Let's go." With that she turned and headed to the bus stop so they could get a ride to their plane. Lay looked at Fergie and shrugged.

"I guess she's allowed to be...weird sometimes, eh?" Lay said. Fergie shrugged and followed Jezzie into the building. They were here to take their private plane to fly to Miami where Adam and the Trans were. Jezzie sat down on the bench and waited with her bags at her feet and her bookbag on her back. Fergie and Lay sat down next to her.

And so they waited.


End file.
